This Long
by Astalavisbay
Summary: Dream-pair Friendship Perfect-pair Love comes in many shapes Fuji, you are not alone.


Okay, my first POT story and my first story as Astalavisbay _applauseapplauseapplause _I hope you enjoy this.

Perfect Pair  
Dream Pair/friendship

* * *

"Nya! Fuji!" Was all the warning the brunette got before he was smothered in Eiji as the redhead tackled him.

"What is it Eiji?" Fuji smiled his back was on the ground so he had a full view of the grin that threatened to split the other's face.

"Nya, nya Fujiko. My grandmother and grandfather are having a second wedding, a second wedding! And you're also invited to come! Can you believe it? They're getting married. Again!" And that was when he had to finally pause for breath.

Fuji laughed "I have to ask my mother first, though, is it really okay?"

"Of course! Of course. You're like family you know?" And Fuji's smile falters the tiniest bit, something stuck in his throat and he can't breath but only for a second though, only for a second.

Eiji notices of course, Eiji always notices but he does not say anything because there's simply nothing to be said. It is true, the Kikumarus have welcomed the Fuji into their household and now the brunette is one of them with a bond that in some ways cannot be broken.

"Thank-you." Fuji says sincerely, happily, both knows he is not only talking about the wedding.

---

Fuji's never seen a happier looking couple their faces warm and radiant as they celebrate their love. He has only seen it in his parent's wedding photographs when sometimes he pulls them out and wishes.

The elderly couple gave out gifts to the children. Fuji opened his to find a soft toy in the shape of a cat while Eiji pulled out a jewelry set.

"Put it on Jiji-chan! You'll look adorable." One of his sisters exclaimed.

His older brother laughed while his second sister shot a glare at the first.

"I would not. I'm a boy. A boy!" The ten year old pouted which made him look so adorable his sisters pulled him in for a hug and a kiss making him squirm delightedly. Fuji watched from the sidelines, smiling at his friend's predicament.

"Why don't you exchange with me?" His oldest sister said setting him down "I think grandma and pa is getting old, they switched the presents I think since I got a teddy bear." She laughed.

"Can I keep the ring?" Eiji asked, handing over the set, his sister looked at him surprised.

Eiji told his sister secretly that he was going to give his ring to his specialest person in the world like how grandpa gave grandma a ring. He answered so innocently and honestly his sister smiled and handed it over watching him put it in his pocket reverently and running off.

---

It was in the night while the two boys shared a room and the lights were off each in their respective futons that Fuji turned over to face his friend.

"Do you think we'll ever be married, that we would look as happy as that?" He asked softly. The Kikumaru blinked then jumped out of bed to stand on his futon with his arms stretched horizontally as wide as it could go.

"You," he declared dramatically "will have so many people wanting to marry you the line will be this long nya!" Softly though, he didn't want to wake his family.

Fuji smiled fondly at his hyperactive friend who made his way over to the others futon.

"Hoi, why do you ask?" The redhead asked seriously, his unnaturally sharp eyes felt like it could see into his very soul as Fuji thought of a suitable answer.

"I don't want to be alone." There, he said it. He saw his mother every day trying to be happy without his father there, everyday he resented him for leaving yet wished so hard that he stayed so it would be like the photographs he so often pulled out.

"You're not alone." Eiji said, unusually solemn. He crawled off Shusuke's futon and made his way over to his bag which he unzipped and pulled something out.

Walking back to Shusuke he flumped down again and thrust something in front of the tensai's face.

"A ring?" Fuji asked, curious now.

"Not just a ring, a promise." Eiji smiled "If when you grow up and out of the long line of people who want to marry you, you don't find anybody, I'll marry you. Promise." With one hand he slipped the too big ring on Fuji's hand and with the other he held the other's pinky with his own. The strongest pact between ten year olds that could be made.

The lump was back and Fuji had to blink away the sudden moisture that had sprung up without warning in his bright blue eyes. Eiji understood and put his arms around him hugging him tightly and warmly as Fuji's lids fell shut as he hugged him back knowing that at least there was one person who would never go away.

---

It wasn't the golden dream wedding any girl planned it to be but it was more than enough for the tensai. He signed his name in the register and passed the pen over to his, yes his now, Tezuka who with one hand signed his name and the other gripped Shusuke's with the other his friends around them cheering as Tezuka signed the last letter with a flourish.

Inui, Momoshiro, Kaido, Takashi, Ryoma, Oishi.

And Kikumaru wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen on his friend's face, holding his arms out horizontally as far as it could go as Eiji mouthed the words.

"This long."

~Owari~


End file.
